Love?
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: [CHENMIN/XIUCHEN FANFICTION!] CHAP 3 UPDATED! Bagaimana usaha ChenMin dan KaiSoo agar direstui? Ya pokoknya baca ajalah - -v with KaiSoo! YAOI! BoyxBoy! Typos!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: ChenMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love?**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berpipi bulat terlihat sedang makan di kantin sekolahnya. Dihadapannya ada seorang namja dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang berbentuk kotak tapi tampan.

"Apa itu enak? Kau senang sekali membeli bakpao" tanya si namja berwajah kotak.

"Tentu saja Chen! Mau coba?" Kata namja berpipi bulat kepada Chen -namja berwajah kotak- dia mengambil potongan kecil bapao pesanannya dan menyuapi Chen.

"Hm.. Yah lumayan lumayan" komentar Chen mengunyah makanan yang disuapi Xiumin.

"A-yo kalian!" Tiba tiba Baekhyun datang. Dia teman sekelas Chen dan Xiumin.

Mereka duduk di kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas.

"Berhentilah berisik,Baek. Ini bukan lapangan" kata Chen terganggu.

"Lagi pula,kau senang sekali buat onar" kata Xiumin menimpali.

"Aish kalian ini. Sehari tidak ribut saja,tenggorokanku terasa kering tau" kata Baekhyun sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di leher seolah olah menirukan seseorang yang kehausan -padahal tidak mirip-.

"Ya terserahlah~ mau ikut makan bersama kami?" Tawar Xiumin.

"Tidak ah,aku tidak mau mengganggu orang pacaran" kata Baekhyun polos.

Chen yang sedang asik minum tiba tiba tersedak.

"Mwo? Siapa yang pacaran?!" Kata Chen menepuk nepuk pelan dadanya.

"Kalian lah. Kulihat tadi kalian sangat romantis saling menyuapi.. Aigoo kalian bisa membuatku diabetes" kata Baekhyun.

"Sayangnya kami tidak pacaran,Baek" kata Xiumin.

"Yasudah,pacaran saja sekarang" kata Baek santai.

"Kau gila" kata ChenMin berbarengan.

"Tuhkan kalian jodoh" goda Baek.

"Jangan ngawur" kata Xiumin.

"Yah,terkadang aku merasa kalian saling mencintai tapi tidak mau jujur satu sama lain. Sudahlah aku jadi haus" kata Baekhyun pergi membeli minuman.

_**Blush**_

Wajah Xiumin dan Chen tiba tiba memerah.

Apa apaan itu?! Mencintai tapi tak mau jujur? Yah sangat ketara kalau mereka merasa nyaman jika berinteraksi satu sama lain. Tapi.. Itu cinta?! Yang benar saja! Mereka berdua namja!

'Aku.. mencintai... Chen?!'

'Aku? Xiumin? Aish ada ada saja'

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam peperangan batin mereka masing masing. Jika tidak cinta,kenapa jantung mereka tiba tiba ingin melecos ketika Baekhyun berkata mereka saling mencintai? Apa itu hanya sekedar kaget? Ya,kuharap begitu.

"X-xiu,ayo kembali ke kelas. Makananmu sudah habis kan?" Chen terlebih dahulu memecah keheningan.

"Ehm iya,ayo" kata Xiumin.

Mereka mulai berbeda. Biasanya mereka sehabis dari kantin dan menuju kelas selalu saling marangkul atau sekedar berpegangan tangan. Tapi sekarang? Mereka hanya berjalan bersebelahan tanpa ada interaksi. Mendadak canggung dan... Rasanya aneh.

Sampai pulang sekolahpun mereka tetap tidak saling berinteraksi. Masih berkutat tentang perkataan salah satu teman mereka tadi -Baekhyun- ya Baekhyun memang cerewet,tapi perkataannya selalu jujur. Benarkah mereka terlihat seperti saling mencintai? Itu berarti... Mereka gay? Yang benar saja! Mereka masih normal! Bahkan mereka pernah berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang? Siapa yang tau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau diam saja dari tadi,hyung. Ada masalah?" Tanya Jongin kepada kakaknya,Chen.

"Tidak Jongin. Aku hanya lelah" kata Chen meyakinkan Jongin. Setelahnya dia pergi ke kamarnya.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Chagiya,kau terlihat murung? Waeyo?" Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya.

"Tidak apa apa,eomma.. Aku hanya butuh istirahat" kata Xiumin asal.

Xiumin berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Di meja nakasnya ada 2 bingkai foto dengan fotonya dan chen disana. Mereka terlihat gembira. Di foto pertama Xiumin dan Chen saling merangkul dengan latar belakang pantai. Itu saat mereka liburan kenaikan kelas tahun lalu. Yang satunya lagi mereka sedang mamanggang bersama di pesta tahun baru di rumah Chen.

"Apa iya?" Xiumin mulai bermonolog.

"Kau namja,Xiu.. Kau ini namja"

"Ah tapi Kai saja berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo"

"Ah tetap saja kau ini masih normal! Kau-masih-normal"

Baiklah ayo tinggal sejenak Xiumin yang sedang asik bermonolog.

Di kamar Chen juga tak jauh beda keadaannya dengan Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja berwajah kotak itu sedang berguling guling tak jelas di kasurnya.

Setelah lelah berguling guling dia tidur dengan posisi terlentang dan kedua tangannya dijadika bantal.

Memori dengan Xiumin kembali terulang diotaknya. Dari awal mereka bertemu saat penerimaan siswa baru hingga sekarang mereka sudah kelas 2. Tanpa sadar,senyuman kecil terukir manis disana.

Jujur saja ada sedikit perasaan 'berbeda' yang Chen rasakan ketika bersama Xiumin. Bahkan bisa dikatakan perasaan itu mirip dengan saat dia jatuh cinta pertama kali saat sekolah dasar.

"Hyung,senyummu mengerikan. Hentikan itu" kata Kai yang sudah berada di depan kamar Chen sejak tadi.

"YA! Dasar tidak sopan! Mau apa kau disini?" Tanya Chen.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur Chen.

"Sangat ketara kalau kau memiliki masalah hyung. Ceritakan saja. Mungkin aku bisa membantu" tawar Kai sambil duduk di pinggir kasur Chen.

"Hm... Boleh juga sih.. Dari pada aku pendam sendiri" gumam Chen.

"Nah benar sekali. Sekarang ceritakanlah. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan ke siapapun" kata Kai bersungguh sungguh.

"Tapi janji kau jangan menertawakan masalahku dan sebaiknya kau memberikan solusi terbaik" kata Chen.

"Aku bahkan belum mendengar ceritamu. Bagaimana aku bisa tertawa?" kata Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah ini tentang... _Xiumin_" Chen memelankan suaranya di kata terakhir.

"Sahabatmu itu? Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Tadi saat jam makan siang Baekhyun mengatakan kalau kami terlihat seperti saling mencintai tapi tidak mau mengaku" kata Chen.

"Baekhyun anak club vocal kan?" tanya Kai dan dijawab anggukan Chen.

"Ketika dia mengatakan itu tiba tiba ada perasaan aneh di sini" Chen menunjuk dadanya.

"Hm.. Baiklah ini masalah serius. Jadi.. Apa yang kau rasakan ketika bersama Xiumin hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Aku.. senang? Ya,senang. Dia sahabat terbaikku" sahut Chen.

"Oke.. Apa ada orang lain yang dekat dengan Xiumin hyung selain kau?"

"Ada... Sohee dan Luhan" kata Chen.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika Xiumin hyung mengobrol dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Aku kesal.. Kurasa itu karena dia lebih memilih mengobrol dengan orang lain dibanding aku"

"Kesal? Atau marah?"

"Mungkin lebih ke marah"

"Positif,kau mencintainya" kata Kai.

"MWO?!" Chen terkejut dengan hasil wawancara/? Kai.

"Ya.. Kau cemburu ketika dia dengan orang lain apa lagi melihatnya seakan merasa lebih nyaman dengan orang lain ketimbang dirimu. Kau merasa senang jika dia juga bereaksi ketika Baekhyun hyung mengatakan kau mencintainya" jelas Kai panjang lebar.

"Baiklah.. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Nyatakan perasaanmu hyung,jangan sampai kau didahului orang lain" kata Kai.

"Tapi.. Aku namja"

"Aku juga namja dan aku barpacaran dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo" kata Kai dan membuat Chen melotot tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Kenapa aku tidak tau?!" Chen mulai heboh.

"Kyungsoo dan aku berjanji akan menutupi hubungan ini" kata Kai.

Adiknya seorang... gay? Katakanlah seorang Kim Jongin gila karena lebih memilih namja sebagai pendampingnya ketimbang yeoja.

"Cinta itu buta hyung. Dia tidak mengenal usia,status,tahta,keyakinan bahkan gender" kata Kai seakan mengerti pemikiran hyungnya.

Kata kata Kai tadi seakan membuatnya memiliki tekat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Xiumin.

"Telfon dia,ajak bertemu,dan nyatakan perasaanmu. Tak apa jika ditolak,yang penting kau sudah menyatakannya" kata Kai mengambilkan ponsel Chen dan menaruhnya di tangan Chen.

"Kau memang dongsaeng yang bisa diandalkan! Terimakasih Kai" Chen memeluk adik satu satunya itu.

"Senang melihat hyungku bahagia" kata Kai membalas pelukan Chen.

"Ingat belikan dia hadiah. Aku pergi dulu ya hyung,hari ini Kyungsoo ulang tahun dan aku mau membuatkan kejutan untuknya" kata Kai melangkah pergi.

"Haah setidaknya aku mau mencoba" Chen menekan beberapa digit nomer dan menekan tombol 'call'

"_Yoboseo_" Xiumin mengangkat telfonnya.

"X-xiu a-ada yang mau k-kukatakan" demi PSP kesayangan Jongin,Chen merutuki lidahnya yang awalnya ingin bicara lancar malah jadi terbata.

"_Kau kedinginan ya? Suaramu terbata_" Xiumin terkekeh.

"Tidak lah,sekarang kan tidak hujan apa lagi turun salju" balas Chen.

"_Baiklah,apa yang mau kau katakan?_" tanya Xiumin.

"Eng... Aku... tidak bisa mengatakannya disini" kata Chen.

"_Lalu? Ayolah Chen jangan membuatku penasaran_"

"Ehm... tunggu aku 2 jam lagi di taman dekat sekolah. Sudah ya bye" Chen langsung memutuskan sambungannya dan membuang nafas dengan kasar.

"Baiklah,mengajak ketemuan sudah.. Sekarang aku mau beli hadiah" kata Chen mengingat perkataan Kai.

"Huah untung ada tabungan ekstra" Chen mengambil amplop berisi kumpulan sisa uang jajannya.

Chen mengambil jaketnya dan tak lupa mengunci pintu.

Apa yang akan dibeli Chen? Apakah Xiumin akan menerimanya? Bagaimana kalau tidak?

**-TBC-**

_Annyeong :3 Diriku kembali dengan ff hasil merenung di kamar mandi (?)_

_Maaf ya kalau kependekan T^T masih perlu sedikit modifikasi(?) biar greget soalnya :3 tapi tetep ajasih typonya banyak -_-_

_Gak lupa juga buat ngucapin MAKASI BANYAK YANG REVIEW DI FF YANG JUDULNYA 'Jealous' :***_

_Yang udah baca silahkan tinggalkan jejak alias review :3 paipai chu~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya**

_"Ehm... tunggu aku 2 jam lagi di taman dekat sekolah. Sudah ya bye" Chen langsung memutuskan sambungannya dan membuang nafas dengan kasar._

_"Baiklah,mengajak ketemuan sudah.. Sekarang aku mau beli hadiah" kata Chen mengingat perkataan Kai._

_"Huah untung ada tabungan ekstra" Chen mengambil amplop berisi kumpulan sisa uang jajannya._

_Chen mengambil jaketnya dan tak lupa mengunci pintu._

_Apa yang akan dibeli Chen? Apakah Xiumin akan menerimanya? Bagaimana kalau tidak?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Mau beli hadiah apa ya?" Chen melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah toko.

Chen berhenti sejenak melihat boneka rakun berwarna coklat dengan ukuran sedang.

"Mirip Xiumin" gumam Chen dia terkekeh sebentar dan akhirnya memutuskan membeli boneka itu.

"Tolong dibungkus ya" kata Chen pada kasir di toko itu.

"Baik tuan" kata pelayan dengan ramah.

Beberapa menit menunggu,akhirnya Chen menerima bungkusan yang berisi boneka tadi.

"Ini uangnya,terimakasih" kata Chen.

"Baiklah tuan terimakasih. Mampir lagi ya"

Chen melanjutkan perjalanannya ke taman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di sisi lain_

"Dimana Chen? Lama sekali" guman Xiumin.

Padahal Chen mengatakan akan bertemu 2 jam lagi alias jam 6 sore.. Tapi Xiumin diam disini sejak jam 5 tadi dan sekarang masih jam setengah 6. Dasar terlalu rajin.

Xiumin kaget ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Ya! Mengagetkanku saja!" protes Xiumin.

"Hehehe maaf hyung. Kau datang terlalu awal" kata Chen.

"Ya itu karena aku penasaran dengan apa yg ingin kau katakan" kata Xiumin.

"O-oh baiklah" kata Chen mulai salah tingkah.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Xiumin.

"J-jangan disini hyung. Cari tempat yang sepi. Ayo ikut aku" Chen menarik lengan Xiumin ke sebuah gua buatan di taman itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Chen,disini gelap. Kau ini mau bicara apa sih?" Xiumin semakin penasaran.

"Ehm aku... Aku.." Chen menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku apa? Kau sakit perut? Kau belum membayar tagiha listrik?" kata Xiumin asal.

"Akumenyayanyimu" kata Chen yang lebih mirip orang komat kamit(?).

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas dong-_-" kata Xiumin kesal.

"Aku... Me... Aku me..."

"Jangan bercanda Chen!" Xiumin mulai gemas.

"Aku menyayangimu! Aku menyukaimu bahka sekarang aku mencintaimu Kin Minseok! Jadilah milikku. Jika kau tidak mau juga tak apa,yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Ini kubelikan hadiah. Sampai jumpa" seenak jidatnya Chen memberikan bungkusannya pada Xiumin dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Heh namja kotak!" teriak Xiumin karena sekarang jarak Chen agak jauh.

Langkah Chen terhenti.

"Kenapa?" Chen berbalik tapi tidak menghampiri Xiumin.

"Kemari kau" kata Xiumin yang hanya dituruti oleh Chen.

"Kenapa? Kau membenciku? Atau kau jijik padaku? Baiklah aku terima itu semua. Ada lagi?" Kata Chen.

**Plak**

"Aduh sakit" dengan ringannya tangan Xiumin melayang dan memberi jitakan 'sayang' di kepala Chen.

"Kalau menyatakan perasaan jangan berlalu begitu saja,bodoh! Siapa juga yang membencimu?"

"Lalu?" tanya Chen.

"Ehm.. A-aku mau" kata Xiumin menunduk.

"Mau apa? Mau buang air?" Kata Chen yang dihadiahi cubitan di perutnya.

"Aahh appo appo lepaskan jebaal" Chen merintih.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu namja kotak! Dasar tidak peka" kata Xiumin. Dia memasang ekspresi marah namun wajahnya merona.

"B-benarkah?" Chen menatapnya tak percaya.

"I-iya! Aku tadi berkata serius,kau malah bencanda! Huh menyebalkan!" Xiumin menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan pipi yang mengembung.

**Grep**

"Aigoo terimakasih,aku mencintaimu,saranghae,jeongmal saranghae" Chen mendekap Xiumin dengan erat.

Wah,lihatlah pipi bulat yang merona itu,sungguh menggemaskan!

"N-nado" Xiumin terbata dan menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada Chen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau menerimaku?" Tanya Chen.

Sekarang mereka tidak lagi diam di dalam gua buatan yang pengap itu,melainkan duduk di kursi taman.

"Begini.."

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ketika Xiumin sedang asik bermonolog ria,ibu Xiumin datang dan masuk dengan tiba tiba.

"Anak eomma kenapa terlihat sedih begini?" tanya ibu Xiumin.

"T-tidak eomma" Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong,chagi.. Ceritakanlah"

"Aku malu eomma"

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku ibumu,bukan orang lain" katanya lembut.

"Apakah... Apakah aku salah jika mencintai seorang namja?" tanya Xiumin hati hati.

"Xiu... Eomma tidak menyangka ternyata kau..."

"Maafkan aku eomma,maafkan aku" potong Xiumin.

"Kau tidak salah sayang. Eomma mau bilang eomma tidak menyangka kau sudah dewasa dan mulai tertarik mencari pasangan.. Kau sudah besar sekarang"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan eomma?"

"Pertahankan cintamu chagi. Cinta itu anugrah dan jangan di sia siakan. Dan kau mau mencintai siapapun,eomma tidak akan melarang.. Kau berhak membuat keputusanmu sendiri,eomma akan senang jika anak eomma senang" katanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih eomma" kata Xiumin memeluk eommanya.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"Begitu" jelas Xiumin.

"Wah dengan kata lain kita direstui? Aigoo aku tidak menyangka" kata Chen.

"Ngomong ngomong ini apa?" Xiumin memperhatikan bungkusan di tangannya.

"Ah bukalah" kata Chen.

Xiumin menurutinya dan terlihat sebuah boneka rakun yang imut berwarna coklat.

"Saat aku bingung ingin memberimu apa,aku tertegun melihat boneka ini. Ketika melihat boneka ini entah kenapa aku langsung membayangkanmu"

"Semirip itukah aku dengan rakun?" Xiumin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tentu! Kalian sama sama imut" kata Chen yang berhasil membuat Xiumin merona.

"Ehm Xiu" panggil Chen.

"Waeyo Chen?"

"Itu apa?" kata Chen menunjuk arah kiri Xiumin.

"Apa?" Xiumin mengikuti arah jari Chen.

**CUP**

Chen secepat kilat mencium pipi Xiumin dan sukses membuatnya merona.

"Cheennnn" Xiumin memukuli lengan Chen. Tapi bagi Chen itu hanya terasa seperti pijatan kecil.

Tanpa mereka sadari,dari tadi ada sepasang kekasih yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik pohon.

"Mereka manis ya Kyungie"

"Iya" Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin sambil tetap memakan spagetti buatan Kyungsoo.

Tapi mereka tidak menyadari sesuatu akan terjadi pada mereka suatu saat nanti.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_Sebulan kemudian._

"Chen,berapa umurmu?" Tanya pria paruh baya yang wajahnya mirip dengan Chen.

Orang tua Chen sedang ada dirumah sekarang. Momen ini tergolong langka karena orang tua Chen bekerja berpindah pindah kota bahkan negara.

"17 tahun appa,waeyo?" tanya Chen sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Apa kau sudah punya... Kekasih?" tanya ibu Chen.

"S-sudah eomma" kata Chen.

"Senangnya anak eomma sudah punya pasangan. Kapan kau akan memperkenalkannya?" tanya ibu Chen antusias.

"Saat kami siap eomma" kata Chen.

"Kuharap kau tidak seperti Suho,sepupumu yang berpacaran dengan seorang namja Chen.. Itu juga berlaku untukmu,Kai" ucap ayah Chen.

**DEG**

Kakak adik itu serentak terdiam. Mereka saling memandang beberapa lama.

"Kenapa? Ayo lanjutkan makan" kata ibu Chen.

"Aku sudah kenyang eomma. Hyung,kau juga sudah tak lapar kan? Bantu aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku,ayo" kata Kai menarik lengan Chen.

"Ah iya,kami keatas dulu eomma appa" kata Chen.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Aish bagaimana ini?!" kata Kai panik.

"Aku tak mau Xiuminku celaka karena ini" kata Chen ikut ikut panik.

Mereka sama sama berpacaran dengan namja,ingat?

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?"

"Aish aku juga tidak tau.."

"Aku tak mau berpisah dengan Soo babyku"

"Aku juga tak mau berpisah dengan baojiku"

"Tapi mereka namja,hyung. Kau ingat perkataan appa tadi?"

"KALIAN BERPACARAN DENGAN NAMJA?!"

**DEG**

Lagi lagi kakak beradik itu terdiam serempak.

Sial,Kai lupa menutup pintu. Niat awal appa dan eommanya ingin mengecek apakah Kai dan Chen belajar dengan baik. Tapi ternyata mereka mendengar penuturan kakak beradik tentang hubungan mereka dengan namja.

"SEBERAPA KURANGNYA YEOJA DI DUNIA INI SAMPAI SAMPAI KALIAN BERPACARAN DENGAN NAMJA?!" Ayah mereka naik pitam.

"Yeobo,tenangkan dirimu" kata ibu Chen dan Kai.

"Tidak bisa! Mereka keterlaluan! Percuma aku mendidik mereka dan menyekolahkan mereka di sekolah favorit jika kenyataannya mereka malah begini!" Kata ayah mereka.

Dia sangat marah kali ini.

"Kami mencintainya ayah!" kata Chen tidak terima.

"Cinta kalian itu hanya cinta sesaat!" kata ayah mereka.

"Tidak!" kali ini Kai yang angkat bicara.

"Eomma tidak menyangka kalian bisa begini" kata ibu mereka dengan nada sedih.

"Eomma maafkan kami. Ini terjadi diluar kendali,sungguh" kata Kai.

"Kai benar eomma,kami sangat menyayangi kekasih kami" kata Chen meyakinkan.

"Bawa mereka besok ke rumah" kata ayah Chen.

"Untuk apa appa?" tanya Chen.

"Bawa saja! Tidak ada bantahan. Besok siang bawa masing masing pasangan kalian ke rumah. Selamat tidur" kata ayah mereka berlalu.

"Selamat malam" kata ibu mereka ikut berlalu.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Jonginnie/Chennie" 2 namja manis itu serentak memanggil namjachingu mereka yang baru datang.

"Soo baby/Baoji" kata kakak beradik itu berbarengan.

"Chennie,wajahmu kusut sekali" kata Xiumin memegang pipi Chen.

"Kau juga. Apa kalian tidur dengan baik?" Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Kai.

"Ehm begini... Ah kau saja yang mengatakannya hyung" kata Kai.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah temui kami di gerbang. Appa dan eomma ingin bertemu kalian" kata Chen.

"T-tapi aku belum siap" Xiumin nampak terkejut.

"Aku juga. Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Kyungsoo tak kalah terkejut.

"Tadi malam appa menyuruh kami membawa kalian ke rumah besok" kata Chen.

"Tenang,ada kami kok" kata Kai menenangkan.

"Yasudah,ayo ke kelas baoji.. Sudah mau bel masuk" Chen merangkul Xiuminnya

"Benar juga,sudah mau jam 7. Ayo Kyungie" Kai menggenggam halus tangan Kyungsoonya.

'Kuharap appa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk' batin Chen.

'Kuharap nanti appa bisa bersikap baik' batin Kai.

Sepulang sekolah,ChenMin dan KaiSoo bertemu di gerbang sekolah agar ke rumah kim bersaudara itu bisa bersama.

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin nampaknya agak gugup dan sedikit perasaan tidak enak mulai menghampiri mereka.

**-Rumah ChenKai-**

(_untuk selanjutnya orang tua Chen dan Kai pake tuan dan nyonya Kim_)

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Dengan posisi KaiSoo dan ChenMin duduk menghadap tuan dan nyonya Kim.

"Jadi... Kalian pacar anak kami?"ucap nyonya Kim.

"Jelaskan padaku,kalian menggoda anak kami dengan cara apa sehingga mau dengan namja seperti kalian?" kata tuan Kim.

"Appa!" kata Kim bersaudara serempak.

"Diam kalian berdua! Selama ini aku berharap kedua anakku bisa berpacaran dan menikah dengan pasangan yang cocok dan pantas. Ternyata mereka malah penyuka sesama jenis! Menjijikkan." kata tuan Kim yang sudah pasti membuat Xiumij dan kyungsoo berdenyut sakit.

"Maaf tuan Kim,kami tidak menggoda putra anda sedikitpun" Xiumin mulai berani angkat bicara.

"Itu benar appa,kami bahkan tidak menyangka bisa jadi seperti ini" Chen menimpali.

"Kau Xiumin kan? Setauku kau sahabat Chen dan sekarang kau menjadi kekasihnya. Apa dasarmu menjadikan anakku pacarmu? Dan kau. Namja bermata bulat. Kudengar namamu Kyungsoo. Kuakui kau memang manis tapi bukan berarti aku merestuimu. Akhiri hubungan kalian sekarang!" Kata tuan Kim.

"Apa apaan ini?!" Chen berdiri.

"Appa tidak bisa seenaknya begini!" Kai ikut membela hyungnya.

**PLAK**

Tamparan keras mendarat dipipi keduanya.

"Yeobo sudah" nyonya Kim berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"KUDIDIK KALIAN BERDUA MENJADI ORANG YANG NORMAL! APA KATA ORANG NANTI?! KEDUA ANAKKU BERPACARAN DENGAN NAMJA? YANG BENAR SAJA!"

"APPA,CINTA TAK MENGENAL GENDER!" Kai mulai ikut terbawa emosi.

"TAU APA KAU TENTANG CINTA?! UMURMU BAHKAN BELUM GENAP 17 TAHUN!"

"JIKA APPA INGIN KAMI MEMBAWA KYUNGSO DAN XIUMIN HANYA UNTUK DIKATAI,LEBIH BAIK KAMI BAWA MEREKA PULANG SEKARANG" Chen merangkul Xiumin yang matanya mulai berkaca kaca dan membawanya ke depan rumah.

"ANAK KURANG AJAR! SUDAH BERANI MENENTANG ORANG TUA!" tuan Kim memaki Chen yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"CUKUP APPA! Tak pernahkan kalian memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kami? Selama ini kami selalu menuruti keinginan kalian. Dan untuk masalah ini kami ingin memutuskannya sendiri,appa! Appa tak bisa memaksakan kehendak begitu saja. Lihatlah sepupu kami,Joonmyeon hyung. Dia bahkan sangat bahagia dengan Yixing. Bukankah cinta itu buta? Kuharap appa bisa berpikir lebih jernih" Kai menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo dan pergi menyusul Chen.

**-TBC-**

_YATUHAN FF APA INI?! alur gaje,typo banyak,aish -.,-_

_Gimana ff nya? jelek ya? Aduh -_-_

_Makasi ya atas perhatian kalian yang mau baca ff abal ini -_-_

_Berhubung kali ini KaiSoo day,jadi sengaja diisiin KaiSoonya,walaupun agak maksa .-._

_HAPPY KAISOO DAY :**_

_Review juseyo? :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sebelumnya_

_"CUKUP APPA! Tak pernahkan kalian memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kami? Selama ini kami selalu menuruti keinginan kalian. Dan untuk masalah ini kami ingin memutuskannya sendiri,appa! Appa tak bisa memaksakan kehendak begitu saja. Lihatlah sepupu kami,Joonmyeon hyung. Dia bahkan sangat bahagia dengan Yixing. Bukankah cinta itu buta? Kuharap appa bisa berpikir lebih jernih" Kai menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo dan pergi menyusul Chen._

**.**

**.**

**Love?**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kai.

Mereka ber 4 sekarang masih ada di teras rumah Kim bersaudara itu.

"Ke rumahku saja,sekalian mengobati pipi kalian" usul Xiumin.

"Baiklah,pakai mobilku saja.. Ayo" Chen melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil miliknya dan diikuti 3 namja lain.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Eomma,aku pulang" kata Xiumin.

"Eh sudah pulang. Wah,kau mengajak teman temanmu juga?"

"I-iya eomma.. Kalian duduk saja disini,kuambilkan kompres" Xiumin berjalan ke dapur dan diikuti ibunya.

"Xiu,kenapa pipi 2 namja tadi memerah?" tanya ibu Xiumin penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang eomma,nanti kuceritakan setelah mengobati mereka,ne" Xiumin ke ruang tamu dengan kompres dan 2 handuk kecil.

"Ini Kyungsoo,pakaikan ke Kai" Xiumin mengambil 1 handuk kecil yang sudah dicelupkan ke air dan memberikannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Tahan sebentar ya,Chen" Xiumin mengambil handuk satunya dan mengompres pipi Chen dengan pelan. Walaupun pelan,Chen tetap meringis sesekali.

"Ini ahjumma bawakan cemilan" ibu Xiumjn datang dan membawakan mereka snack dan minuman.

"Terimakasih ahjumma" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan teman temanmu pada eomma,Xiu" kata ibu Xiumin.

"N-ne.. Yang mengobati namja tan itu Kyungsoo.. Yang diobati kyungsoo namanya Kai dan ini... namjachinguku,eomma" kata Xiumin menunduk.

"Benarkah?" Tanya ibu Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk kaku. Ibu Xiumin melihat ke Xiumin dan Chen secara bergantian beberapa kali.

"Aigoo kalian serasi! Lihatlah betapa tampannya namjachingu anakku" kata ibu Xiumin antusias.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan ahjumma" kata Chen merendah.

"Tidak tidak,kau memang tampan! Siapa namamu?"

_Oke sekarang author curiga ibunya Xiumin naksir sama Chen /ditendang/_

"Chen imnida" Chen menunduk sopan.

"Wajah Kai dan wajahmu kenapa bisa sampai begini Chen?" Tanya ibu Xiumin.

"Eomma,biarkan kami mengobatinya dulu" kata Xiumin tidak enak karena merasa ibunya sangat cerewet.

"Baiklah,baiklah"

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka selesai mengobati bekas tamparan di pipi Kai dan Chen.

"Tadi.. Appa Chen menyuruhku dan Kyungsoo datang ke rumahnya. Kai dan Chen ini kakak beradik dan Kyungsoo adalah pacar Kai.. Sampai di rumah mereka ternyata appa mereka marah dan tidak terima karena anaknya berpacaran dengan namja. Chen dan Kai berusaha menolak suruhan appa mereka tapi mereka malah ditampar" Xiumin menunduk sambik menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Chen dengan sigap merangkul Xiumin dan membisikkan kata seperti 'sudahlah' atau 'maafkan appaku ne'

"Oh begitu... Mungkin appa kalian hanya shock,Chen,Kai..."

"Ahjumma tidak mengerti,appa sangat keras kepala" kata Kai.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.. Cepat atau lambat aku yakin kalian akan direstui" ibu Xiumin mengukir senyum manisnya.

"Terimakasih,ahjumma" Chen membalas senyuman ibu Xiumin.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap disini untuk sehari? Aku yakin kalian belum makan dan membersihkan badan.. Lagi pula sekarang sudah malam"

Benar juga.. Mereka masih memakai seragam dan sekarang sudah malam.

"Kalau mau,ada kamar tamu di dekat tangga,dan kamar mandinya ada di dekat dapur.. Jika mau mengganti baju,kalian bisa memakai baju mendiang suamikuataubaju Xiumin juga boleh" ibu Xiumin tetap tersenyum.

"Terimakasih,terimakasih banyak ahjumma" Chen tersenyum.

"Ehm.. Kyungsoo.. Hubunganmu dengan Kai direstui tidak?" Tanya ibu Xiumin.

"Aku yatim piatu,ahjumma.. Kai sudah meminta restu di depan kedua makam orang tuaku" ucap Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Kai.

"Wah,maaf ne ahjumma tidak tau" ibu Xiumin merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana" Kyungsoo mengukir senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah,kalian membersihkan diri dulu.. Xiu,ambilkan baju appa di koper besar dekat lemari eomma ne.. Eomma akan memasak makan malam" ibu Xiumin beranjak menuju dapur.

**-Skip-**

Saat makan malam semuanya makan dalam hening.

"Ehm,cepat habiskan makanan kalian.. aku punya ide" ibu Xiumin memecah keheningan.

Karena penasaran,akhirnya mereka ber 4 menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan segera.

"Ibu mau bicara apa?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Begini... Orang tua Chen dan Kai kan tidak merestui kalian.. Bagaimana kalau kita cari pendukung?"

"Pendukung apa,ahjumma?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Pendukung hubungan kalian.. Carilah orang yang mendukung hubungan kalian selain aku.. Ajak kerja sama,kalau bisa ajak orang tua Chen dan Kai bicara baik baik. Siapa tau direstui kan?" kata ibu Xiumin.

"Ide yang bagus" kata Chen.

"Tapi siapa?" Xiumin bingung.

"Yah setidaknya meminta bantuan sesama penyuka sejenis seperti kalian" kata ibu Xiumin.

Chen dan Kai saling berpandangan

"Junmyeon hyung" kata Kim bersaudara itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya ibu Xiumin.

"Dia sepupu kami.. Dia bahkan sudah menikah dengan namja.. Besok kami akan temui dia" Senyum Chen mengembang.

"Kuharap kalian berhasil" ibu Xiumin tersenyum.

Selesai makan malam,semuanya kembali ke kamar masing masing. Kyungsoo dan Xiumin di kamar Xiumin dan kim bersaudara di kamar tamu.

Hari sudah larut tapi Xiumin tetap bergerak gelisah di kasurnya. Kejadian saat di rumah Chen kembali terulang di kepalanya.

Akhirnya Xiumin melangkah keluar kamar dan menuju kamar yang ditempati Chen.

Xiumin membuka pintu perlahan dan dia melihat seorang namja duduk memunggunginya. Dan Xiumin tau siapa orang itu.

Xiumin masuk ke dalam kamar dan dengan sangat pelan menghampiru namja yang memunggunginya.

"Chennie" Xiumin mengusap halus rambut namja yang memunggunginya -Chen-

"Ini sudah malam chagi,tidak tidur?" Chen membalikkan badannya dan memberikan isyarat pada Xiumin untuk duduk di pahanya.

"Tidak bisa~" Xiumin berkata dengan manja dan duduk di pangkuan Chen.

"Begitu ya" Chen mengusap rambut Xiumin dengan pelan.

"Kau sendiri.. Kenapa belum tidur?" Xiumin bertanya.

"Aku habis menelfon Junmyeon hyung dan menyuruhnya untuk dirumah besok karena ada sesuatu yang penting" Chen tersenyum.

"Kuharap dengan ini kita bisa berhasil" Xiumin memeluk leher Chen.

"Kuharap juga begitu baby" Chen mengecup bibir Xiumin sekilas.

"Tidurlah,sudah malam" tambah Chen.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak dipeluk dan dinyanyikan lagu" Xiumin mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mau tidur bersamaku?" tanya Chen.

"Mau~ tapi kau tidak boleh macam macam" kata Xiumin dengan ekspresi marahyang dibuat buat.

"Kalau aku mau macam macam bagaimana?" tanya Chen dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Macam macam seperti apa?" Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Seperti ini" Chen menggelitik Xiumin sampai membuat mereka jatuh terguling di kasur.

"Aish kalian berisik sekali,aku tidak bisa tidur!"

Oops,sepertinya mereka melupakan magnae di keluarga Kim ini.

"Aigoo mianhae Kai,aku lupa disini juga ada kau" Xiumin membuat raut wajah sedih di wajahnya.

"Yasudahlah.. Kalian saja yang tidur disini,aku mau menemani Soo baby saja" kata Kai menuju kamar Xiumin.

"Nah seharusnya dari tadi begitu" kata Chen tersenyum.

"Aish kau ini jahat sekali pada adik sendiri" kata Xiumin.

"Biar saja~ jadi ingin kunyanyikan lagu?" Chen mendekap Xiumin dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Uri Jongdae sedang ingin menggoda namjachingunya ternyata.

"Ehm jadi~" Xiumin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chen untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Chen mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil mengusap lembut kepala Xiumin dan sesekali mengecuo pucuk kepala Xiumin sampai beberapa menit kemudian hanya tersengar dengkuran halus dari keduanya.

**Besoknya**

Kedua pasangan ini sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan sarapan. Sekarang rencananya Chen dan Kai akan pergi ke rumah Junmyeon.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil,hyung?" Kai agak ragu dengan rencana Chen.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di teras rumah Xiumin,Chen sebelumnya sudah mengabari kalau dia dan Kai akan berkunjung untuk meminta bantuan dan dengan senang hati Junmyeon akan membantu mereka.

"Tentu saja,Kai.. Kau takut ya?" Chen seolah meledek Kai.

"Tidak,enak saja.." Kai membela dirinya.

"Ehm,boleh kami ikut?" Kyungsoo tiba tiba ada di belakang mereka.

"Soo baby,kau disini saja" kata Kai.

"Aku mau ikut,Chennie" kata Xiumin.

"Kau disini saja,baoji.. Kami tidak akan lama kok" kata Chen.

"Tidak~ aku mau ikuut ya chennie yaa" Xiumin bergelayut manja di lengan Chen dan mengeluarkan jurus/? aegyonya.

Ah,Chen memang paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan Xiumin jika dia sudah beraegyo.

"Aku juga ne,Kai~ jebaall" Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya dan memasang raut sedih. Dengan cara begini Kai akan luluh bagaimanapun keadaannya.

_(ADOH MAU BAWA XIUMIN SAMA D.O PULANG KALO GINI CARANYA ;A; /ditabok KaiChen/)_

"Baiklah baiklah" kata Chen dan Kai kompak.

Setelah berpamit dengan ibu Xiumin,mereka segera berangkat ke kediaman Junmyeon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chennie~ apa masih lama? Kenapa kita tidak sampai sampai?" Xiumin menguap.

"Iya,aku sampai mengan-hoahm mengantuk" Kyungsoo mengucek matanya dengan imut.

"Ada dua namja manis yang mengantuk rupanya" Chen terkekeh namun penglihatannya masih fokus ke jalan raya.

Apa reaksi junmyeon melihat mereka ber 4? Dan maukah Junmyeon + Yixing membantu mereka? kalau iya,bagaimana caranya?

**-TBC-**

_Annyeong ._. Maaf ya baru update -kaya ada yang mau baca ff lo aja-_

_Dan... Inspirasi mulai surut ;A; jadinya fictnya pendek gini -_-_

_Mana alurnya tambah gaje,typonya tetep banyak pula /terjun ke jurang/_

_Review juseyo? :3_


End file.
